god of unity
by foxyfanlove
Summary: ray descovers there is more to him than just natural talent now he must trin hard in order to stop the chouten and fulfill an ancient prophecy. rated m in case of later chapters and may or may not turn yaoi depends if i find any pairing that i like
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kaijudo

Author's note: this story will reveal a major twist in the end of the first season but it will be so hidden that I don't think any of you who have NOT! Watched the show yet probably will not guess the real twist (those of you who have seen the show shh) now this will follow the original story line but with changes to fit the way I want it to go. Now there will be violence or as I call it action but I don't know if there will be any swearing or if I will bother with a pairing, that's all up in the air right now.

Chapter 1 I'm a what

The greenish blue door to a quiet apartment opened letting in three exhausted looking teens, the first was a young African-American boy with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes wearing a blue sweater, shorts and a tan colored hat he was chunkier than his friends but also more intelligent, he was followed by a young girl with reddish blond hair and green eyes wearing a purple shirt with jeans and arm warmers (no real idea what they are) she was the shortest of the three but she was defiantly in shape and finally a young Japanese boy with black hair, his bangs streaked red and black eyes wearing a red vest like hoodie with a green shirt underneath and jeans he has a very athletic build but streamlined and compact. As the three trudged into the house a woman with blond hair and green eyes wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a brown belt and jeans came from a hallway leading to the bedrooms. As the woman turned to look at the children she gasped slightly.

"Are you three okay, your covered in dirt what happened ray" and she was right with dirt and water and mud all over them the three looked like someone had just dragged them through mud puddles. The Japanese boy walked toward the woman waving his hand in greeting.

"Yeah we're okay mom, but I'm going to go change allie and gabe already called their parents to come pick them up" his mom nodded as ray left the room to get changed. As he walked he thought about all that he had learned today about kaijudo and the creature realm, hopefully with the extra training they had been doing gabe and allie would be ready to train with master Chavez tomorrow or he would have to continue on without them. His was the last room on the left and was filled with posters and pictures he had drawn as he took off his vest and shirt to change a glint caught the corner of his eye and as he looked down he screamed.

Gabe and Allie were sitting on chairs at the kitchen counter with ray's mom when they heard the scream coming from ray's room. Jumping off the chairs all three of them raced into ray's room to find him standing in the middle of the room with his shirt and vest off looking at the gold symbol that was slightly protruding from the center of his chest. It was a five point star with a hole in the middle, the edges were rough and it almost looked like the star was made out of metal, allie and gabe looked on in shock while ray's mom walked up and placed her hand over the symbol gaining the attention of the three friends. She sighed as she pulled ray into a hug

"I had hoped that you would have had a few more years of a normal life, but what I am about to tell you does not change who you are or who you have always been" she pulled back to look ray in the eye as she took another deep breath.

"I know about kaijudo your father was a duel master, he was forced to flee the temple by the chouten and took me with him to the nature realm where you were born" Gabe and Allie felt their jaws drop when Gabe looked at ray

"Oh man! You were born in the creature realm this explains" "everything, it totally explains absolutely everything" Allie finished. Ray's mom smiled slightly at the two of them before continuing

"While we were over there your father told me of a prophecy that came from before the Great War that told of a child who began life in a lost realm and in the nature realm, this child would gain control of all elements becoming their guardian, then once the child becomes one with the elements he may rule over all the creatures of that element as their king and with the blessings of the monarchs he would become their god, as the god of all elements the child will end all elemental wars and bring the creatures together as the god of unity" ray's mother stopped to take a deep breath while the three friends all thought about what she was saying before she continued on.

"One of the only ways to identify the child who is to become the god of unity is with the symbol of unity, the mark that is on your chest" the three gasped in almost perfect unison "ray when your father saw that symbol he knew that we needed to keep you as far from the chouten as possible so he made me a gauntlet since his was broken from battle and after a year or so we were ready to come home but the chouten hadn't been waiting for us to take our time he attacked and your father stayed to fight him off while I got you to safety, as soon as we got to this side of the veil the mark started to disappear as the elemental energy isn't as strong here and till now it didn't show" to say ray was speechless was the understatement of the century. When he managed to get control over himself again he looked to Allie and Gabe who looked equally as shaken when they looked at him for a long moment there was complete silence in the room before ray turned back to his mother

"So what does this mean that I'm a creature?" his mother sighed "ray no matter what you are you are still you, I'm going to go finish dinner and give you some time I'll call when Gabe and Allie's parents arrive" with that she walked out and shut the door as ray sat on his bed with Gabe and Allie coming to sit on either side of him. He looked at each of them before flopping backwards

"So should we tell the masters or keep it a secret?" Allie asked as she too fell to her back exaughsted just thinking about all she had heard. Gabe thought about it for a while before turning to see ray and allie looking at him for his opinion

"well it would be a problem for ray to keep it a secret from them and they may be able to help him with his powers if we did tell them perhaps we should wait until we all make it in that way even if they do wipe our memories they wouldn't know about these ones that way we could still be here for moral support" the other two nodded before they hear ray's mother calling ray for dinner and saying that Gabe and Allie's parents were there to pick them up.

(the next day)

Ray biked down to the five paths dojo where he saw Allie and Gabe waiting in front of the door he smiled at them as he got off his bike

"you ready?" he asked, Allie sighed as she turned to face him "we're ready as we'll ever be" just then master Chavez came around the corner he is a man in his mid-twenties with black hair and brown eyes wearing red and black sweat pants with a red, brown, and black jacket with deep red hood.

"ray the natural you came" Gabe turned to him to point out his mistake "his name is actually raiden like the thunder bear from the Japanese pantheon of gods" Chavez smiled a little "and Gabriel and Allison" ray turned to him "their ready and you said they had another chance" Chavez nodded as he unlocked the dojo and led them to the back room with the false mirror that would lead them down into the temple. As they walked down into the stables to get creatures for their training ray noticed the unease in the air that only became more pronounced when they entered the stables as the creatures huddled in the corners of their cages, Allie looked at the skull cutter that she had meet the other day, it was a small creature with a skull for a head that had a horn on the top of its head that pointed backwards with a dark purple cape around its shoulders that hid its skeletal body, it had a tail and claws for fingers with one hand being replaced with a blade.

"is it usually this quiet in here" ray looked at the little guy as he nodded "something sure has these creatures spooked" Chavez turned when something caught his eye only the see a glowing blue hammer and the locks on the vault smashed "oh no the vaults been opened" as he ran to it a werewolf like creature with tan and white fur smashed through the bars of its cage hitting Chavez into the broken cage of another of its kind.

"RUN!" he called out as he ran from the creature behind him, "**hill aflame the assaulter**" he called as he used the sequence needed to summon a creature of the fire civilization. Hill aflame dogged two of the punches thrown by the other creature before punching it in the jaw and knocking it back as Chavez looked to the other cages watching as a huge bug like creature with a red stinger crawled out of its cage when a gong rang, turning Chavez saw that it was ray that rang the gong before a large rumbling shock the ground and a giant green beast with deep green horns and what looked like lava rivers around its body. All of them ran as the skull cutter that escaped was picked up by Allie

"How could the masters let something like this happen?" she asked, ray turned to her as he kept running "it was not an accident someone smashed the lock" as they ran from the building the creature burst through the ceiling

"it could always be a diversion" gabe suggested as they made their way to a stair well "a diversion for what?" Allie asked as she turned to see the creature bursting through the rest of the stables "I don't know, what's the most valuable thing in this place?" gabe asked while ray speed up "tablets in the library, come on" the other two looked at each other before picking up the pace. As they reached the top of the stairs they saw master Kimora a very chunky man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing green robes as he looked down shocked to see the giant creature, when he saw them he called out

"quickly children get to safety" ray turned to him as they ran past "but what about the library" master Kimora turned to look at them "yes go hide there" Allie was about to protest when ray and gabe grabbed her and ran for the library, as they ran they heard master Kimora summon his creature "**mighty shouter**". As they ran down the stairs on the other side of the door the saw master jaha an elderly woman with a gnarled cane with light black hair that was tied with skulls at the end of her many small braids wearing a purple dress with a grey shawl as she summoned a creature from the darkness civilization "**black feather of shadow abyss**" just as she finished summoning what looked like an animal skull with hands draped in a dark purple cloth with a horn coming out of its head, a blast of fire shot from the door knocking master Kimora and his summon a giant green elephant wielding a club, down the stairs with the creature smashing through the door soon after them with master Chavez chasing it with hill aflame. Ray, Allie, and Gabe ran for the library as the other masters showed up to battle the flame tropus as they called it, when they reached the library a boy a few years older than them with orange colored hair brown eyes and a small beard that was missing two fingers known as 'fingers' was already there with a tablet in hand and a back pack on

"Fingers what are you doing here" ray asked as fingers smirked as he held up a tablet "collecting tablets for the chouten, I thought you were smart" ray ran in front of him as he tried to exit the library but fingers knocked him back with a swing from the pack of heavy tablets. Ray looked up at fingers from the ground "why" fingers scoffed "I'm tired of pretending to be weak little fingers to these hero duel masters" ray stood "I won't let you do this" ray held out his gauntlet as did Gabe and Allie, fingers looked at the three of them "don't do anything stupid kids" Allie looked at fingers then at her friends

"you know guys we don't know much about the masters and all we really know about the chouten is what they've told us, let's hear him out maybe we're on the wrong side" ray and Gabe lowered their gauntlets. Fingers smiled "ah so I guess you're the smart one, there's a war coming us against monsters, these tablets are of the most powerful monsters we will use to win the war" ray glared at fingers once he finished before turning to Allie as she stood beside him and gabe in front of the entrance to the library.

"nice to know the plan, good job getting him to spill allie, three against one give up" fingers smiled at them like they had just told a joke "ha yeah not so much **terror dragon remarry of doom**" fingers robotic gauntlet glows as the clawed ends of the fingers shoot out to summon the creature of darkness

"uh Gabe strategy please" Allie says as the three of them back away from the hulking green creature that had large black horns with blue markings. Gabe looked from the creature to Allie "I suggest RUN!" they turned and ran for the shelves while fingers laughed at them "you should see the looks on your faces" with a swipe of his hand the creature jumped forward landing on top of the shelves cutting off their escape.

"**tatsurian the unchained**" ray called as he summoned the fire creature, it looked like a giant tiger wearing battle armor with large fangs and a horn that came from his forehead and shot straight up and to either side forming a protective crown**,** he red withdusty orange strips. Tatsurian looked down at ray with a slight snarl "again I am taken, were am I know!" ray chuckled slightly "uh hey bob and weave, bob and weave remember me" tatsurian growled "bob and weave is not my name!" tatsurian bent closer to ray when he smelt something strange about the kid when fingers laughed "I owe that thing some pay back" ray and the other ran behind tatsurian as fingers called his creature down. Ray looked to tatsurian as he looked straight at the creature "there's a duelist here who is stealing tablets about thousands of creatures like you, he's going to enslave them if we can't stop him" fingers smirked as he looked at his gauntlet "forget it kid even with tatsurian you can't stop me" tatsurian growled as he looked at fingers "never tell me can't" he jumped at the creature only to be smacked back by its tail nearly landing on ray and knocking the two of them to the ground. Fingers smirked down at them "not so easy when my monster is more powerful than yours" as soon as he said that tatsurian grabbed ray and put him on his back. Tatsurian shot one of the red chains around his wrists that extended wrapping around the other creature's neck, pulling hard he forced the creature to the ground while it tried to retaliate shooting spikes from its tail. Ray used his mana shield to block the projectiles as he climbed higher on tatsurian's shoulder "you got a change tactics, your smaller but your faster, don't go for direct attacks bob and" tatsurian interrupted him "don't say bob and weave" as the other creature shot again tatsurian scaled the wall behind him before jumping onto the bookshelves while dogging the spikes. As he jumped of the last bookshelf he spun slicing at fingers gauntlet with the spike on the end of his tail, the gauntlet sparked before turning off releasing the creature from fingers control. Ray watched as fingers backed away from his creature while he tried to get the gauntlet working again, after a few seconds he managed to get control back but ray had already formulated a plan, he turned to tatsurian "the duelist controls the creature, if we take out the duelist we win the duel" tatsurian nodded as he ran in the opposite direction for a sneak attack, as they ran past one of the shelves he saw Allie and Gabe "gabe, allie you have to duel" the two looked at the creature they were up against before looking at each other and nodding as they raised their gauntlets, gabe started "**blinder beetle**" a robotic beetle like creature came through the summon portal as gabe looked at the creature in disbelief "I did it, I reallydid it" allie opened her back pack letting out the skull cutter from her bag "all right little skull guy go attack that guy" the skull cutter ran at fingers but was blocked by a mana shield. Gabe directed his beetle to attack fingers destroying the mana shield as tatsurian shot rockets from his wrist sending the creature back across the veil ray looked at tatsurian "ugh you have rockets, quick question why didn't you do that sooner" tatsurian looked from ray to the rocket launchers "they are a last resort". Tatsurian took ray off his back and set him on the ground "I must say little one you have a worriers spirit for one so small and weak, and lacking claws or horns, or fangs, any weapons at all really, I am pleased to battle alongside you for as long as you last" ray smiled up at him "thanks bob" tatsurian sort of growled at the name while gabe and allie were celebrating in the background "we won, we won a duel" gabe cheered as allie high fived him "yeah we did, pinch me. . . yeah don't pinch me I'll hit you" ray smiled back at them before looking around the room "wait, where's fingers"

Ray climbed back on tatsurian as they ran from the library out to the main hall were the five masters were battling flame tropus, Master Chavez noticed them and followed with hill aflame. Within minutes ray caught up to fingers as he climbed the stairs to the exit of the temple. Ray jumped off tatsurian as he got caught in the door way and managed to grab the bag of tablets off fingers, before fingers could get them back hill aflame stood protectively over ray leaving fingers no choice but to escape without the tablets. Master Chavez stood beside ray as they watched the chouten's van take fingers with them, Chavez looked to ray "well done raiden" ray looked back at him "is that thing still lose down there"

Allie and Gabe looked out as the Masters did all they could to defeat flame tropus, Allie turned to Gabe "gabe are you ready" Gabe looked back at her "I doubt anything on this planet" "gabe come on" Allie interrupted as they ran toward the fight. Gabe directed his creature to shoot for the legs as Allie sent her skull cutter at its legs as well, master bright more's creature was destroyed as was master Kimora's as master jaha focused on her spell "just another moment" ray riding tatsurian came into the battle as tatsurian covered himself in fire while ray activated his shield, with one hit they knocked the giant creature to the ground giving master jaha the time she needed to perform her spell "**flame tropus be gone**" her shadow and many others stretched before encompassing the creature and dragging it back through the veil. Gabe and Allie ran to ray as he stood on tatsurian's crossed arms, ray looked to tatsurian "you should probably go bob . . . uh I mean tatsurian the unchained" tatsurian looked at ray with a smirk "you may call me bob" ray smiled as jumped down from bob and released the summons. Master jaha was nearly faint as the three watched masters bright more and Kimora help her, when master bright more looked at them he glared "so you were the ones responsible for the breakout and for this!" master Chavez stood beside them "no Nigel they prevented a theft from the library, it was all fingers working for the chouten" Kimora looked to the others "we must be more careful who we trust" Chavez nodded with a smile as he gestured to the three friends "and I believe that these three have proven quiet trust worthy today" master jaha looked at the three "true they came to our aid in battle and were effective" master Nadia sighed "little talent and no technique, but they do have promise" master bright more looked to the children and nodded "then it is decided"

In the council chambers the five masters stood by their chairs as Master Chavez announced "acolytes present your gauntlets" Gabe and Allie held out their gauntlets as the masters focused their energy and activated their personal gauntlets, Allie's turned a light purple color while Gabe's turned a light blue "welcome to the order of the kaijudo duel masters" Gabe and Allie turned to ray as he stepped forward to congratulate them and whisper "we tell them tomorrow" as they leave master jaha watches them closely.

(the next day)

After school the three meet with ray's mom outside of the five paths dojo, on their way in the see master Chavez heading to the back and follow him when the see that all five masters were weighting in the back room for them to arrive. Master jaha looks to ray "I take it you have something that you wanted to tell us" ray sighed and nodded "I can't really explain it but my mom can" all of the masters look to his mom waiting for the answer, she takes a deep breath before telling them her tale (I will not be retyping it) by the end all of them are looking between ray and his mother in shock and surprise when master Nadia breaks the silence "that is not possible is it, I mean I have never heard of this prophecy before" the masters turn to Kimora who is deep in thought "there is such a prophecy but I could never understand the beginning of it" master Chavez sighed "well then we'll try to help you master your powers any way we know how, but this also means that you have to be extremely careful of the chouten" ray nodded as they all walked down into the temple, master bright more looked to ray "if we are to help you control your powers then we need to make a plan for how we are going to do this, I suggest we get you to your so called guardian stage in each element before trying to become one with them as it may be easier on you" all the asters nodded while Chavez turned to the group "since you seem to have the most in common with fire we'll start there".


	2. Chapter 2 let the fire burn

Chapter 2 let the fire burn

Ray stood in the training area in a meditative position as eight balls of fire floated around him, the masters, gabe and allie were standing a safe distance away watching in awe as the fire balls began to move, spinning around him faster and faster until he was blocked out by a wall of fire. Master Chavez was about to get him out of there when wings of fire burst from the vortex of fire and dissipating it as the others looked at ray in his new form, he looked almost the same but now he had wings and a tail made of fire, his fingers looked more like claws, and his irises were now red instead of black while the pupils of his eyes were slight like a cats or a dragons. Ray looked over at the others before looking at his hands and turning to look at the new limbs that had sprouted out of his body, when he looked at the unity symbol on his chest the fire civilizations crest appeared in the top right corner between the star points, Allie and Gabe ran up to him gaining his attention again

"this is so cool" Allie said as she took a closer look at his wings while master Chavez came up beside them "yes it is but now that we know what ray's guardian form is he now has to train in how to use it, which means by tomorrow I want you off the ground, understood" ray looked at him with a smile as he nodded his head "yeah I got ya master Chavez" master Nadia came up beside Chavez "good because once you are ready to use your fire guardian form you will be training in your water element with me" again ray nodded as the other masters left and allie and gabe were sent off to train on something else. With a determined look in his eyes ray concentrated on his wings and started to train.

( the next day )

Ray sighed as he, allie, and gabe walked to the temple from school still exhausted from his late training the day before, he had only managed to get into the air and flying was a whole different story. Allie put her hand on his shoulder "hey cheer up, just a bit longer and you'll be flying all over the temple" ray looked at his friend with a smile as he straightened up a bit more and looked at the sky when he noticed the rising pillars of smoke coming from somewhere nearby "hey guys cheek out all the fires" allie turned to see what he was talking about while gabe was on his phone typing in something "already on it via an online satellite application . . . hmm weird there's no fire line just spot fires randomly erupting, random but obviously related it must be from creature realm related causes, it's the only logical explanation" allie raised her eye brow as she looked at gabe "uh that is the only logical explanation, not barbeques gone wild" gabe smirked "your just jealous that I'm always three steps ahead" gabe said before walking into a tree, ray and allie chuckled a little before helping him up and continuing toward the temple.

At the temple master Chavez lead them to master bright mores observation room that looked out over all of the temple with a large light creature in the center of the room surrounded by screens that master bright more was moving ."it is a minor situation, the fires started very close to where we had just sealed a breach in the veil" "we saw the smoke" master Nadia and master bright more looked at her as she hurried to explain "I thought creature realm related causes, maybe say fire civilization" master bright more didn't look very impressed "very perceptive of you Allison, our security surveillance of san Campion confirms this" ray looked at him "you have spy cameras in town master bright more" bright more sighed as he explained "not cameras stalker spheres tiny light creatures sensitive to fluctuations in the veil and mana anomalies" ray raised his eyebrow "so, spy cameras" master nadia came forth with a tablet in her hands "the fires are being started by a burn belly, a small creature with a large appetite for anything flammable, they belch fire" master bright more looked back to the screens in front of him your assignment is to find battle and banish the creature" master Chavez looked at the three "you can make it a game whoever vanquishes the burn belly first wins" ray, allie, and gabe activated their gauntlets "cool I'll just summon bob and" "no" master nadia stopped ray before he could finish or even start to summon tatsurian "this exercise is not about summoning it is about control" master Chavez nodded "and since you are going up against a fire creature we have chosen a water creature for each of you" as he moved his hand a big purple and blue blow fish like creature floated to ray "ray remember buoyant blow fish, for Allison steam star graphology" allie sighed "yeah we didn't exactly see eye to tentacle" a large purple and pink star with tentacles floated up behind her and sprayed water in her face "ugh you better hope that was just water" gabe turned from allie back to the masters "I will not need a creature as I am already tracking it and since this is an exercise in control then logic dictates that I simply need to find and control it" master nadia looked down at him with a glare "does logic also dictate that you are to refuse your masters assignment so early in your training" gabe gulped as he cowered slightly before the angry water master "um no . . . may I have my creature please" master nadia sighed as she walked past him and summoned another water creature "**reef prince glu-urrgle**" a small light blue creature appeared, it's head looked like a cup with two goggle like eyes that glowed white, its arms were longer than its legs and looked like its hands and feet were switched with two drooping antenna like appendages on its head. The creature made gurgling noise causing allie and ray to laugh "he sounds like my dad at the dentist and looks like the spit cup, you should call him gargle" allie suggested trying to get control over her laughter again, Gabe approached the creature before looking at master nadia while pointing from the creature to him –self, master nadia nodded. Gargle walked up to gabe and stole his cell phone from his pocket "hey give that back" gabe shouted as he tried to get the device back from the creature, he managed to get his phone back but gargle pulled him by his ears until he was forced to the ground as gargle climbed over him to open his back pack rummaging through the books that were inside. Gabe sighed "master, are you sure that this gargle is right for me" master nadia smiled "give it time it may surprise you" gargle walked out for all to see holding a pair of Gabe's shorts "hey!" gabe cried out indignantly while ray and allie were sent into another round of laughter.

They had been searching for half an hour with gargle running ahead and gabe trying to get control of him, as gargle ran through a big hole in a fence gabe was forced to run after him as allie and ray walked behind with their creatures calmly following their lead "you got to admit it is pretty funny, gabe totally couldn't control that little reef thing" allie commented before steam star blasted some steam at her face. Inside the fence gabe was looking for gargle when he saw his creature creeping up on the burn belly a small creature with reddish orange fur on top of its head its skin was orange and it was wearing what looked like a faded grey shirt with metal shoulder plates, its eyes were completely black exept for the small bright orange pupils "okay then attack" he tried to command it but gargle instead of attacking scanned the burn belly "hey don't examine it get rid of it" he shouted before running up to gargle as the burn belly got away, Gargle reached out and swiped Gabe's phone again and hacked into it. Ray and allie rushed through the hole in the fence when they heard gabe and saw the burn belly munching on some plants "go steam star" allie tried as steam star shot a blast of water at the burn belly making it screech a little "good one, your turn blow fish" the blow fish attacked with a mental attack but missed as the burn belly moved running in front of allie as the blow fish attacked again hitting her instead of the burn belly "ow brain freeze, watch where your pointing that thing" ray sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "umm . . . sorry, let's try this thing together" with that they ran after the creature while gabe finally got his phone back from gargle who's eyes glowed red "g. abriel" gabe looked down at gargle "g. abriel, Gabriel that's my name . . . hey you hacked my phone" gargle nodded as his hands moved to simulate exited typing "yeah, yeah computer dat g. abriel wallis" "that is personal, we need to find that little pyro" gargle looked at him "pyromaniac fire started where there's smoke wow burn baby burn" he shouted as he ran into a greenhouse following the other two creatures leaving gabe to meet up with allie and ray at the entrance "since when does the spit cup talk" allie asked as gabe came near "he updated himself okay" the three entered the green house to find the burn belly munching on fertilizer in the corner as they got closer to the creature it turned and belched fire on the remaining bags before running out and belching fire on the plants as he went. Ray turned from the burn belly to the fire it had started "forget the burn belly for now we have to put out this fire" quickly ray and allie moved their creatures to take care of the fire but when gabe tried gargle went in the opposite direction "no gargle the fire's over there" gabe sighed as gargle ran from the greenhouse "why won't you listen to me"

(out back)

A blue van with tinted windows stopped out behind the fence as trash was flying from a garbage bin, a man with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing an expensive black suit, black shoes and a blue tie with a robotic looking blue gauntlet stepped out of the van "my what a large appetite you have my young friend" the points on his gauntlets fingers shot off and stuck to the burn belly dragging it to him. As he held it in his arms he brought out a syringe from inside his suit jacket "let's see what else lies within you" he emptied the syringe into the creature before letting it go, as soon as the burn belly got to the ground he belched fire and out of the fire came another burn belly. The man watched as they ran away "interesting" he got in to the van before turning to the two men who were sitting in the front wearing identical light blue coats, dark blue hats and purple tinted goggles "track and observe" the men nodded "yes chouten" before slowly following the creatures

(in the green house)

Ray and allie had their creatures spraying as much water as they could while gabe and gargle were in the gardening shed as gargle grabbed various tools from the walls and through them into a wheel barrel with gabe still trying to control him "gargle stop fooling around we need to be putting out the fires" gargle looked at gabe as he threw a hose into the wheel barrel "ohh fire fighter" gabe nodded "yeah that's right fight the fires" gargle grabbed the wheel barrel and rushed it to the greenhouse almost hitting allie "dud control your creature" gabe came up to her breathing a bit harder "what do you think I'm trying to do" gargle started to talk to the other water creatures as they moved where he wanted them "hey don't tell them what to do, who does he think he is?" allie asked gabe as gargle turned to her "reef prince" he said while pointing to himself, ray smirked "I got to say that is pretty cool" soon gargle was tying things together and working on stuff when suddenly he started to glow, the light became too much for the three to handle forcing them to look away and cover their eyes. When the light returned to normal they saw gargle standing in front of a strange machine that looked vaguely like a lawn mower with a sprinkler on top then it floated into the air and began to gush water onto the plants effectively dousing the flames "he built that, that's awesome" ray said as he looked at gargle, gabe smiled slightly "well, yes I told him to, indirectly" gargle pointed his finger at gabe and the machine he had made drenched gabe "lire, lire pants on fire" gabe growl slightly "hey you little" allie sighed ignoring gabe and gargle for a moment "okay fires out, burning pop smell going away, now where'd that little bb get off to I still want to win that contest" she said ray nodded and the two of them directed their creatures out of the green house, ray looked at gabe as they passed him "hey gabe you coming" gabe nodded slightly "yeah if I can get this prince to obey me" he looked at gargle "I command you obey, got it" gargle looked at him "got it, good" he said before stealing Gabe's phone again.

Out in the ally ray sighed as he and allie looked for the burn belly when he got an idea and sat down in a meditative position, allie looked at him "what are you doing" ray looked at her with slight annoyance "while training with master Chavez when he summoned a fire creature it was like I could feel where it was, I'm trying to see if I can find the burn belly this way" he said as he closed his eyes again, allie stood back with a look of understanding as she waited for him to find the creature. After a few minutes he opened his eyes again but this time they were slitted like his guardian forms "I got him, and now he can't hide" allie looked at him in confusion "what do you mean" ray looked at her with his slitted eyes "with my eyes like this I can see normally or using inferred allowing me to track it down" allie had another look of realisation on her face as they ran for the end of the of the ally where gabe and gargle were searching as they approached gargle looked right at the burn bellies tracks and ray know that gargle could see in inferred too "gabe I've got the burn bellies tracks come on" gabe and gargle looked at him and gargles eyes seemed to widen as they looked at rays. Gargle tried to examine him but ray shock his head and kept running with allie, gabe and the three creatures running to ketch up behind them.

(in the temple)

Masters Chavez, nadia, and bright more stood in nadia's lab looking at the vial of solution they had taken from the chouten, master nadia turned to look at the other masters "the serum contains mutagenic properties" Chavez frowned "mutagenic, we knew he was collecting creatures but mutating them, why would he do such a thing?" bright more sighed "in order to make himself more powerful, but tampering with the natural order will plunge both our realms into turmoil, his ambition is not to be underestimated" nadia looked back at Chavez "speaking of underestimating our acolytes have yet to return from your little competition" Chavez smirked "I'm sure if there was a problem they would have called"

(outside a factory)

The chouten watched as the children ran past the van and into the factory one looking as if there was actually a trail to follow "shall we do something about them lord chouten" the chouten smirked as he shook his head "no we are merely here to observe" the men nodded as they let the children and their creatures pass.

Ray was leading the group to a factory as he followed the trail made by the burn belly. When they got in they saw one standing in front of them but ray saw so many trails all over the place, something didn't feel right. Gabe walked closer before getting an idea, he grabbed a book out of his back pack and whistled to the creature, when it turned it turned to look at him he throw the book to the floor and the burn belly ran to grab it, as it was happily munching away on the book gabe grabbed a metal trash can before slamming it down, trapping the burn belly. He turned to look at gargle "see I told you I don't need you" ray sighed as his eye sight returned to normal but when he looked up he and allie gasped gabe turned to them "what you do think I need him?" he said before turning to see what had shocked them when he saw at least five more burn bellies munching on the giant paper rolls of what looked like a printing press. Gabe turned back to the others "I think it's time we called the masters" ray shook his head as he closed the only door out of the room "no we can handle this, we'll capture the burn bellies and then banish them all at once, together it will be fine"

The chouten and his men stood in an office overlooking the factory floor especially the printing press giving them full view of the chouten's experiment

Ray, allie, and gabe had managed to corner three burn bellies but they belched making three more letting them make an escape, allie grumbled "it seems the more they eat the more they burp" ray sighed "the more they burp the more they multiply" he thought for a minute before turning to gargle "that sprinkler thing that gargle made to put out the fires, think he can make something else that can catch the burn bellies" gabe looked at ray "that thing is useless he insults me, stole my phone, covered me in trash, I am through with it, I can't control it" ray smiled softly a him "sometimes to gain control you have to give up control, try not to think so much with you head and more with your heart" gabe looked at gargle and sighed before walking over to him while allie whispered to ray "you have been spending a lot of time with you grandpa right" ray looked to her and whispered back "how could you tell" she chuckled "you actually sounded wise". Gabe walked up to gargle as he held out his hand "gargle I'm sorry, you know for what I said" gargle crossed his arms and turned from Gabe "g. abriel unfriend gargle" gabe shook his head "no re-friend, we need you" gargle turned back to him "Gabriel g. abriel like, like button" gabe chuckled a bit "yes like, so what do you say can you make something to fight all those burn bellies" gargle put a hand to his chin as he thought with his eyes glowing red before he smiled up at them "tools trash can" he said as he ran off gathering springs, rods, window panes, and really anything that was metal or glass. Gabe looked down at the stuff gargle had collected before he realised what he was doing "oh I get it, metal and glass so the burn bellies can't eat it" gargle nodded as he started to glow with the same bright light as before, almost blinding ray and allie as they chased two burn nellies near. When it was over a giant glass cage stood in front of them, gabe looked up in awe of what gargle had made "impressive but what does it do?" gargle pointed his finger at the burn belly trapped in the trash can and a long metal pipe followed sucking the burn belly into the holding cell. After a few minutes they had gathered all the burn bellies in the cage allie looked at the number of burn bellies in the cage "it looks like you got all of them" ray nodded "good now let's banish these guys once and for all" as they were about to attack one of the burn bellies started to eat the other ones and in a few seconds only one giant burn belly stood in the glass cage getting ready to burp, when it did a huge torrent of fire flew from its mouth breaking through the glass ray focused and was able to use the fire as a shield protecting the three of them from the powerful attack, when the flames subsided they looked up at the giant evolved burn belly ray looked to gabe "yeah it's time to call the masters"

The chouten looked down in amusement and slight curiosity at the children that had not only survived unharmed from the powerful attack of his experiment but pushed it to evolve "well now this is extraordinary do try to capture the creature" he said to the two before walking away

The burn belly burped a giant ball of fire forcing them to move out of its way when rays phone went off "hey master Chavez remember that cute little burn belly yeah well now it's a big uh . . . what are we calling this this?" asked ray as they watched the creature eat two of the giant paper roles in only three bites as gargle imitated it "om nom nom" ray looked at gargle for a second before looking back at the creature "uh yeah we got a big om nom nom, big appetite, big belly, bigger burps" he hung up and turned to his friends "they're on their way" ray turned and directed his creature to attack with allies only for the om nom nom to crush them under its heel and burst through the side of the building as it made its way to a bridge. Allie, ray, and gabe ran outside "it's after the bridge" gabe said as allie looked on in shock "it's going to eat the bridge" gabe turned on his phone and started typing before turning to them "if this schedule is correct then that train will be here any minute now we'll never make it" just then gargle pulled up beside them "get on" he had turned the printing press into a land boat, they jumped over the edge of a steep hill and bouncing to the bottom. Ray got up and looked at the pieces of the bridge that were missing already and glared as the om nom nom continued to eat at the bridge "that's enough of this **tatsurian the unchained**" bob comes through the portal and looks down at gargle who squeals before hiding behind gabe "you call me to fight this puddle" ray lifts his hand pointing to the creature destroying the bridge, bob looks and realises who he was called to fight "uh yes I see, well then . . uh . . let's go" he grabbed ray and placed him on his back before charging at the creature and slamming into it forcing it off the bridge, as they landed ray could hear the train coming a quick look back and he knew it wold be fine as gabe and gargle were working together, turning back to the creature ray saw it getting up. Bob rushed in front of it looking for a way through its defenses as he shot out one of his chains and wrapping it around its leg when the om nom nom grabbed the chain and swung them into the ground, ray and bob looked back just as the light from gargle started to dissipate and a machine stood in place of the thing they had used to get there gargle pressed a button sending the top of the machine up to hold the tracks in place as the train paced over safely. Bob used his fire to cover his head in flames and smash into the creature and as it went for a counter attack bob dogged to the right managing to get in close head but the om nom nom sending it crashing to the ground "bob I know you hate dogging but nice dogging" bob turned to him "hm thanks" as the creature got up it fired another blast of fire at them, ray used his mana shield while bob could handle the heat just fine. Turning to his friends ray called out "hey we can't keep this up forever, gargle have any more tricks up his sleeve" gargle looked at them "hot, hot and spicy" gabe looked down at his creature "wait that's it, ray if it can't belch it could get catastrophic indigestion" ray nodded before turning to bob "bob can you use your chains to shut his big mouth" bob looked over his shoulder "it won't be easy" "maybe we can help" master Chavez said as he and master bright more appeared on the scene "hill aflame return fire" Chavez ordered as his creature rushed passed him and striking the creature with the blades on the sides of its arms. Master bright more sent out his creature as well "Raoul end this chaos" the light creature that looked like a floating knight spun his lance creating a twister of light to distract the creature as bob jumped over its head while wrapping his chains around the creature mouth and pulling tight as it tried to burp again but without being able to open its mouth the creature turned red and returned to where it came from.

(at the temple)

"while reviewing the stoker spheres I came across this" master bright more said as he showed a video of the chouten injecting the burn belly with his serum "the chouten, you should all be wary of him, especially you ray" ray nodded while master nadia turned to them "on a lighter note, while things didn't go quite as expected you all learned a valuable lesson" she said smiling, allie looked at her confused "and that was?" master nadia's smile dropped a bit "that things never go as expected" master Chavez turned to them "well it looks like it was Gabriel who won the challenge as he is the only one who still has his original creature and came up with the idea to defeat the om nom nom" gabe looked from gargle to master nadia "it looks like teaming up with gargle was the logical choice after all" master Chavez smiled at gabe before turning to ray "common ray you have some flying to do" ray sighed but nodded as he followed master Chavez to the training arena. Ray stood there for a few seconds as other acolytes stopped to watch him, gathering the energy he felt from fire he drew it in and entered his guardian form and with a deep breath he flapped his wings hard shooting him up into the air one up he steered himself with his whole body moving easily through the sky as he started to do aerial maneuvers, after an hour of flying and getting the hang of his wings ray flew to the ground where master Chavez and master nadia were waiting for him "ray it seems you have full control over your fire guardian form so it is time to start your training with master nadia in you water element" ray nodded as master nadia came up to him "we will start tomorrow, meet me in the library when you get here" ray smiled as he left the temple


End file.
